Fun in the Sun
by winterslegend
Summary: Tsukushi and the F4 decided to spend a summer in Hawaii, all is wonderful in paradise, or is it? Hidden desires and new friendships turn into something more. How can our heroine deal with it all? Read and find out New Chapter!
1. chapter 1

Hello good people, thank you for gracing me with your presence, now, as a forewarning Doumyouji and Makino may be a little (or a quite a bit) OOC.I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the characters therein.Thank you.

Chapter 1

Tsukushi Makino looked down at the sleeping Susumu and wiped away a tear then looked down at her tattered pajamas and second hand futon. Their one room apartment was cramped and their roof was leaking again.

Her homework stacked next to her, her digital clock flashed 2:00 am. She still had to finish her calculus because she'd gotten home at around midnight after her double shift earlier. They paid extra when you worked double, not to mention she'd gotten some free food for her and Susumu. She had to buy him some new shoes for the winter.

Casting a glance at her ratty old sneakers she sighed, he came first. She was already draining away their money because of her school. Ever since her scholarship ran out they'd hit a relative rock bottom.

She worked four jobs now and she also asked for extra homework hoping that it'd make up for her shabby writing. She had to write by candlelight since she didn't have enough for electricity.

Tsukushi, the weed, cried every night.

She didn't know how much more the two of them could take. Susumu had come home yesterday covered in bruises. When Tsukushi asked he said nothing, just cried silently on his big sisters shoulders. And today as she looked at him she saw fresh cuts on his face and back. She was able to clean out the dirt in the wounds but there was nothing else she could do.

If she took him out of school then what? Not that she didn't seriously consider it but she knew that if she did not only would she get in trouble with the government for not educating a _child_ in her care but it'd be house arrest and she couldn't protect him later when he _had_ to go to school.

At the moment (her calculus put on hold) she was looking through some applications for other schools in the area.

There was the school up the street but that place didn't have a good reputation. Nezumi High seemed to be high up on the list but it was very expensive. Hitsuji was their best option but it was near the school Susumu was going to now and he might run into the kids that did this to him. Inoshishi might be better choice but it was more expensive.

Not by much but still… then again she could sacrifice her car money for it.

She was saving for a car so they didn't have to take the public transportation everywhere. And if she had a car she could pick up Susumu after school so he would be safer then busing it home. But the car could be put on hold till he was put in a good school. Filling out the application she set to work on her homework.

The next day was Saturday but Tsukushi couldn't stay home and sleep in, she had to go the Dango Shop and open up. Hurrying to the bus stop she was almost there when a red sports car blocked her way "Hey Makino come on. Were going to my boat. Take a nice cruise."

Tsukushi looked at the driver and saw her boyfriend Doumyouji Tsukasa grinning at her. His three friends Akira, Soujirou and Rui all looked at her expectantly.

Looking at her watch she saw she had only twenty minutes till the Dango Shop had to be opened.

Tsukushi smiled at her boyfriend "Sorry Doumyouji but I have work today."

Soujirou smiled at her again "Tsukasa called in sick for you."

Tsukushi paled, that money today was going to go to Susumu's application fee! "You what!? Doumyouji! You can't do that! I _have_ to go today."

Tsukushi hurried past him and his too expensive car, "Makino! Hey come on! What's one day?"

Tsukushi again wondered why she even had a boyfriend in the first place. That was the third time this month he did that, without telling her! How could he be so insensitive? And he kept offering her money too! It was bad enough they both knew she was poor; he didn't have to rub all that money in her face. Couldn't he just be supportive without trying to help? That would be nice.

When she reached the Dango shop and saw that a sleepy Yuki was opening for her. "Yuki! I'm here I'm here."

Yuki turned and looked surprised "I thought you were sick. Oh wait … Doumyouji?" Tsukushi nodded.

Yuki sighed shaking her head.

"I don't see why he does that. Doesn't he know some people has to work for a living?" Tsukushi raged.

Yuki patted her arm "Tsukushi…. He grew up surrounded by people who only worry about the latest styles, he _doesn't_ understand."

Tsukushi put on her apron "I know, I guess I have to bear with, after all, he does try to help me."

Yuki laughed "Yeah he does, and you turn him down all the time. Why do you? It won't hurt to loan a little bit. He won't miss it."

The bell rang and Yuki greeted the old man. While she helped him Tsukushi rearranged the display at the window. Tsukushi put a hand to her back; her bending over her homework all night had strained her back to the point where she could barely stand up straight.

"God Tsukushi, you really have to take a break now and then. By the way, where did Doumyouji want to take you?"

Tsukushi stretched "I think he said something about a cruise boat pool."

Yuki nodded and picked up a cup, filling it with coffee from the coffee maker "Why didn't you go."

Tsukushi sat down in one of the chairs "Pay day's in few days, I need every bit of it for Susumu's entrance fee."

Yuki grimaced "He's still getting beat up."

Tsukushi nodded unable to speak, her lower lip trembled "I don't see why he's getting beat up. He's such a nice kid! Why would someone do that?"

Her friend drew her into her arms "Tsukushi… it'll be okay alright. I'm here if ever you need _anything_. So is Doumyouji."

Tsukushi pulled away and wiped her eyes "I know Yuki. I'm sorry I got all weepy."

Yuki grinned, "It's okay, hey, no one deserves to have a good cry like you do. You are too guarded girl. Cry all right. It'll make you feel better."

Tsukushi nodded noticing someone was coming towards the store she wiped her eyes and fixed her apron "Come on. Work time."

Tsukushi pulled her hair back and fastened it with pins, she had just got off work from the Dango Shop and now she had to go to another job at a burger joint. She made a point of looked refresh, ready and willing to work whenever she went to one of her jobs. Right outside she took a deep breath and put on a smile. Walking in she forced her smile to get bigger when she saw one of her workmates "Hi Tara."

Tara smiled back "Hey Tsukushi. You look good today."

Tsukushi just shrugged "It's a nice day."

Tara grinned, "I know, too bad we can't spend it relaxing eh?"

Tsukushi laughed thinking of Doumyouji's offer "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I agree" a too familiar voice said from behind her.

Tsukushi's hands clenched into fists as her eyes rolled skyward, cursing all the gods she believed and didn't believe in, she turned to face her ever present boyfriend. "Doumyouji what are you doing here?"

She eyed him and saw his hair was still slightly damp "We were on our way back from the boat and we saw you walking over here, Soujirou is throwing a party, come on. Let's go."

Tsukushi shook her head "No way, I got work."

Before Doumyouji could say anything though Tara cut in "But you said to me you were planning to go to Chris's party."

Doumyouji's eyes narrowed "She did?"

Tsukushi whirled at Tara and made a 'no! Don't' movement.

Tara nodded "Yeah. She was going to leave early I think."

Tsukushi drove the base of her hand into her forehead, 'oh God!'

Doumyouji frowned "Makino…"

Tsukushi rubbed her temples and sighed, "She's lying Doumyouji. I'm going to work today because…well it's not important to you. Just let me work in peace."

Doumyouji shook his head "No way, I want to meet this Chris."

Tara smiled "He's in he back."

Tsukushi groaned "Well he's dead now."

Doumyouji smiled sweetly at Tara "Could you get him for me?"

Tara smiled back at him and went to go get him. A few minutes later Chris came out, sadly enough he did like Makino and she sort of liked him, _but_ she loved Doumyouji "Doumyouji! Don't hurt him!"

Doumyouji patted Tsukushi on the head and pushed her gently to Tara "Stay there." Chris looked up at him "Can I help you?"

Doumyouji walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar "Do you hit on Makino?"

Chris' eyes widened "Who the hell are you?"

Doumyouji laughed softly "I'm her boyfriend. Now," he pressed him against the counter "do you hit on her."

Chris shook his head, nodding Doumyouji let him go "Good, keep it that way."

Tsukushi walked up to him and stomped her foot "What the hell was that?" Doumyouji just grabbed her arm "Come on. Let's go."

Tsukushi shot an apologetic look to the dazed Chris as her boyfriend hauled her out of the burger joint.

She pulled out of his grasp "I have work Doumyouji. I can't go."

He rolled his eyes "Don't tell me you work here too."

She crossed her arms "I work here."

He shook his head but then he brightened "Have you ever worked as a secretary?" Tsukushi thought for a moment "I worked as one for Susumu's old school for volunteer hours why?"

He looked at Chris "Are you the boss?"

He nodded, still shaken.

"Well she quits. She has a new job."

Tsukushi flamed "I said I won't work for you Doumyouji."

He waved his hand "Not for me. You'll be working for Akira. His old man made him in charge of one of the schools he's funding. I think it's the Nezumi High."

Tsukushi paused "Nezumi High?"

She gulped, not wanting to get hopes too high "But that's a full time job."

Doumyouji laughed "Don't you think Akira couldn't pull some strings? He's funding the place. Without him it'll burn to the ground."

She nodded and gulped "I'll be making twice the amount I'm making here."

Doumyouji laughed again "Actually like five to seven times if I get my way but that's not important. Now you're making enough to party with me."

Tsukushi was still in shock, she'd be making 80, 000 yen a week. She could put Susumu in Nezumi and she'd have the power to protect him… Without thinking she reached up and kissed Doumyouji "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that." Doumyouji grinned, "Well I told you I was a good kisser."

She blushed "The job Doumyouji. The job."

He sweat dropped "Right. No problem. This is the first time you accepted my offer. Do you realize that?"

She nodded and looked at the car in front of her and the three handsome amused faces. She backed away from Doumyouji her face growing redder by the moment.

Akira studied her "So you going to be my new secretary?"

She nodded "I hope you don't mind."

He stared at her "Are you kidding? You're the hardest working person I've ever met." She slid into the front passenger seat and ignored Akira. What was she supposed to say to that?

The party turned out to be a swimming party, a way for Soujirou to check out the girls in only bikini's… and sometimes less. Tsukushi, like always, wore a one piece but no one minded really, except Doumyouji that is.

For the first time in a long time she was feeling better about herself, she had a new, better paying job and her brother could be moved to a nicer school where she could protect him. When strong arms encircled her she smiled and held on tight "Thank you so much. I really needed that job."

Doumyouji smiled into her hair, "No problem Makino."

Read and Review good people!


	2. chapter 2

Hey hey. Please, I beg of you, no flames!

I don't own Hana Yori Dango orits characters

Thank you.

Chapter 2

Tsukushi put the folders in the filing cabinet behind her before picking up the ringing phone "Mimasaka Akira's office Makino Tsukushi speaking how can I help you?" she said automatically.

She heard laughing and she stopped her typing on the computer enough to frown at the phone "Guys! Come on. Akira has work and so do I. Stop calling this place or I'll be forced to block you."

Doumyouji laughed again, she heard Soujirou laughing too and she might have imagined it but there was a slight chuckling that suspiciously sounded like Rui.

She growled and was about to hang up but Doumyouji said "No wait! Just link us up to Akira!"

She rolled her eyes "For the love of-! Just call him on his personal line. Or his _cell_!"

Soujirou's voice came through the phone "But we love to hear you get angry! It makes us laugh!"

She frowned again and pushed a button that let them through to Akira muttering to herself, "I know you annoying little pests. All of them, geez."

Akira was typing away on his computer attempting to focus on closing the deal for the new wing Hoshi High had requested. It'd been three months since Tsukushi took the job of being the school secretary but since then she'd been promoted to his own personal secretary because his father had the wonderful idea of putting all ten schools that was owned by Mimasaka corp. under his charge. It had been rough the first couple of weeks since he had a few secretaries that he'd hired purely because they were pretty but they only lasted a few days after all they did was their nails. When he promoted Makino, work, and life, became much easier. She was organized, he never missed an important call or message, folders and files were always on hand if he needed it typed up in a nice organized way. She not only kept him organized but she also made sure everyone important in their business was on task.

The red button went off and her voice came through the phone.

"Guess whose calling for you?" she said wirily.

He laughed and hit the button "Let them through."

The room was filled with laughter suddenly as if a dam had been broken, he smiled and greeted his life long friends.

"Hey! Working boy! Hope work hasn't ruined your partying abilities," Soujirou said.

Akira smiled, "No way! Where we going? I'm almost done here and I can leave anytime."

Doumyouji cut in before Soujirou could tell him the plans "Bring Makino!"

Soujirou butted him away from the speaker "The new club down on thirty-first! Krystal Night or something like that."

Akira nodded, he saw it on his way to work. It was odd, he just graduated from Etouki and already had a full time job. He was thinking about going to college but he had to work and if he went to school then no one would run the schools. Plus, he'd gotten used to this. It was an odd sort of independence and pleasure of being able to spend money he made himself. It was nice to be more then the 'heir of Mimasaka corp.' or 'Mimasaka Tojo's son.' He felt proud to be responsible for something's in his life. His friends didn't get it and four months ago neither would he, but that was then. This is now.

"Yeah sure, I'll go. I'll bring Makino. We'll see you guys in a half hour," he said.

He popped his head out the door and looked at the girl behind the counter. He smiled, she'd become more then Doumyouji's girlfriend or his secretary now. They were actually friends.

"Hey Kush. We're going clubbing tonight with the guys," he said using his nickname for her.

He didn't tell the guys about their new closeness. They wouldn't understand and Doumyouji, knowing him, would become jealous over nothing.

She barely spared him a glance from the computer screen when she answered.

"I'm busy. No."

He rolled his eyes "I'm you're boss. You can't say no."

She looked up "Kira. You need these documents for you're meeting tomorrow with Toshigawa-san. I can't leave it and I'm nowhere near finishing. You go. Besides, I don't like clubs."

He wave that off "Come on! I'm your _boss_. I'll fire you if you don't take a break."

She cracked him a smile "Yeah. Right. Like you'll actually fire me."

He laughed, it was true, he couldn't fire for more reasons then one. A) Doumyouji would kill him because she finally had time for him since she didn't have to work like, oh, fifty jobs b) She made life way too easy for him to give it up and c) her contract wouldn't allow it for the next three years.

Akira rolled his eyes "Come on! Bring it with you. Do it on your laptop. Doumyouji will get mad at me. You don't want that do you?"

He gave her a puppy-dog face "Please!"

She shook her head.

Twenty minutes later they were driving down the road in Akira's black convertible, Tsukushi next to him typing away once again.

He looked over at her and sighed "Give it a _rest_ Kush!"

She scowled "Kira. Drive."

At the club, they spotted Doumyouji, Soujirou and Rui at the entrance of Kristal Night waiting for their arrival. Tsukushi saved her work and slipped the laptop into its bag. She stepped out of the car and waved at the guys.

Doumyouji slung an arm around her shoulders, he loved seeing her blush and she was blushing pretty profusely at the moment.

Soujirou did that guy-handshake-thingy with Akira and asked "What took you guys so long? You're like twenty minutes late."

Akira shrugged "Makino and I had to change."

Doumyouji looked at him with suspicion in his eyes remembering all too well his lecherous ways "You watched her change?"

Akira laughed and held up his hands "No way man. She's too young for me."

Tsukushi shook her head and pulled Doumyouji to the door, "Come on. I have to finish those documents."

Tsukushi took a sip of her margarita and continued typing ignoring Doumyouji's complaints.

"Come on! Rui's getting more action!" he said whining.

She waved him off "Then get some action."

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm causing her make a mistake. She gave a frustrated growl and corrected the error.

Doumyouji sighed and slumped on his chair, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Tsukushi smiled and saved her work. "Done!"

Doumyouji perked up, he hadn't moved since he first began to pout. "Can we dance now?"

She put the laptop in its case "Not yet. I want to put it inside Mimasaka-sans car first."

She looked around the room and spotted Akira across the room talking to the female bartender. She went up to him and pulled the keys out from his back pocket, he barely spared her a glance.

She shook his head, that guy could get his car stolen while he was buying it and not care.

She put the laptop in the trunk and armed the car again. She made her way back to the bar swinging the keys on her finger. She whistled to herself and stuffed the keys back into Akira's pocket as she walked past. Doumyouji, thankfully, didn't see her. He's probably freak out about her being in that close a proximity to his ass. Personally, she didn't find it all that nice. Doumyouji's is nicer.

Tsukushi leaned on the bar next to Doumyouji and smiled "You okay?"

He nodded and took a swing of whatever he was drinking. "You?"

She nodded and looked up at their booth where Soujirou was necking with two girls in clothes that seemed like they didn't realize that with age came a bigger body and still tried to fit into their jeans and tanks from preschool.

She shook her head and looked over at Rui who was at another part of the bar with a couple of girls too but it didn't look like he was enjoying their company. Akira, as always, was flirting with a woman who wasn't as old as he usually went for but it didn't look like he cared. She had a ring on her left ring finger and that's all that mattered.

She felt weight on her shoulders and she turned her head to look at Doumyouji who had his face buried in her hair.

"D-Doumyouji… are you okay?" She asked worried.

He smiled at her lightly and pulled her onto the dance floor. She blushed as he molded his body into hers and swayed to the music. Tsukushi was about to push away but he kissed her on her mouth, she stopped her fighting for a second enjoying the kiss before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Doumyouji. You're drunk. Come on. I'm bringing you home," she said tugging on his arm.

He pulled back and trapped her body against a nearby wall "No… wanna stay with you."

Tsukushi pushed against his chest but he leaned into her and lay his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and inhaled the scent of her lotion. He wasn't as drunk as Tsukushi thought he was. Drunk enough to do things he wouldn't normally do, but still sober enough to know not to try anything else that would probably send Tsukushi over the edge and commit homicide.

He nuzzled the area where her neck met her ear and kissed her cheek softly. He rubbed her back and he felt Tsukushi go slack against him, he ventured to slide his hand against the smooth skin of her petit back, making small circles with his thumb his finger lightly flicked her bra strap.

Tsukushi wrapped her arm around his neck and with the other she held the arm that was exploring under her shirt "Don't…"

Doumyouji gave an inward sigh and stopped trying to undo her bra but didn't take his hand out. He kissed her mouth lightly brushed strands of hair away from her face and then kissed wherever his fingers touched.

Tsukushi shuddered when he kissed her ear and a tongue flicked it lightly. She placed a hand on his chest to push him away but instead ended up grabbing a fistful of his shirt when he sucked on the lobe and lightly grazed it with teeth.

She moaned and turned her head to capture his mouth in a sweet kiss that soon turned to passion. He flicked her lower lip with his tongue and sucked on it for a second before turning his attention to the upper lip. The soft sweet mouth of hers opened to him and he discovered what it was to really lust.

She didn't realize how hard he pressed against her body until she moved and found herself unable to. She didn't realize how hard he was kissing her until he pulled away to kiss her neck and found her lips feeling swollen and tingly. She bit down on her lip when she felt him bite her lightly then suck on the soft skin of her neck.

Doumyouji kissed her mouth again, bruising those soft lips, touching her soft skin. She was addictive, he had to stop before she hated him for carrying it too far. She wasn't thinking right, she was too lost, he could see it in her eyes. He pulled away and fought the urge to thrust her against the wall when he heard her whimper at the loss of his mouth and body. He shook his head to clear it and looked at Tsukushi. She'd make the cover of maxim at the moment with her face flushed and lips swollen lightly, her hair tousled a shirt pushed up slightly to reveal a smooth toned stomach.

Tsukushi blinked and looked up and past Doumyouji to see Akira and Rui looking at them shocked. She blushed heavily until her face was on fire. She buried her face in his shirt and let him lad her back to their booth.

Soujirou looked up from the blond that was seated on his lap and gave Doumyouji thumbs up "Way to go."

Tsukushi too embarrassed to talk or anything merely punched him in the shoulder making the girls glare at her as if _she,_ and not the other girls Soujirou was necking, was competition for Soujirou.

I told you Makino was OOC but come on! If your bf was Doumyouji would you fight him if he kissed you? Damn that was hot

Read and Review!


	3. chapter 3

Hey hey good people.

Unfortunately this is a short chapter. Bare with me people. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Hana Yori Dango orits characters

Chapter 3

Doumyouji looked over at Tsukushi as he drove her home. She was intent on looking over the documents that Akira needed over once again. She had seemed to find errors or other things because ever so often she'd revise a few things.

He studied her and smiled, she was so beautiful. Not exactly Shizuka Todo beautiful but an I'd-fight-a-thousand-deaths-to-see-you-smile kind of beautiful, the priceless kind.

He pulled into her street and put the car in park. "I'll walk you up."

She nodded and slung the laptop bag over her shoulder.

They walked in silence for a bit and Doumyouji took this chance to study her new building. She and Susumu had moved out of their one room apartment and into a slightly bigger and cleaner one. He smiled, he was happy for her. She'd been doing so much better lately.

He let her walk in first before him and waved to Susumu who, despite the hour, was still up and playing with the video game that Doumyouji had given to him for his birthday.

Susumu smiled "Back already? I didn't think you'd come home today Tsukushi."

Tsukushi threw her shoe at him but he didn't seem to notice.

Doumyouji pulled her into the kitchen and kissed her on the mouth "Wanna come over?"

Tsukushi thought for a moment before shaking her head "No… I. I don't think I should."

He nodded and kissed her again before leaving the apartment with a quick goodbye to Susumu and a flying kiss in her direction.

Tsukushi walked into her office the next day and opened to door to Akira's office. He was looking out the glass wall, admiring the sunrise from his fortieth floor office. Top floor. She knew that if was looking at the building from outside she'd see the Mimasaka logo just above where he was standing.

"Kira?" she said hesitantly.

He turned and smiled at he "Kush. You have the doc- silly me. Of course you do. You spent more time on them then you did with Doumyouji. By the way, he specifically 'asked' me not to let you bring it next time we go out."

Tsukushi sat down in one of the leather couches, propped her feet up and placed the manila folder on his desk "Your documents."

Akira smiled and put it in his briefcase "Thanks Kush."

She tilted her head to one side and looked at him in the face, he wasn't in his usual happy go lucky attitude.

Tsukushi pulled at her hair that was in a bun on the back on her head and just waited for Akira to start talking.

And her waiting paid off.

Akira sighed and buried his face in his hands "Shit! What am I gonna do…"

Tsukushi shifted her seating and rested her head on the desk making herself eyelevel with her boss.

"About what?"

Akira groaned "My cousin's coming home from Egypt."

Tsukushi blinked "You mean the one who used to tie you a camel and let it go into the desert?"

He nodded "That's the one. For the love of God I'm only 18! I'm too young to die!"

Tsukushi winced "She won't kill you. She's probably very sweet now"

He rolled his eyes "Ah huh. As sweet as candy. This is Mimasaka Koneko!"

She shrugged "Tell them you don't want to meet her again."

He stopped and looked at her incredulously "Yeah. That'll be as effective as telling Tsukasa's mom to lay off cause you're in love."

Tsukushi grimaced "Touché."

Akira banged his head on his cherry wood desk and moaned, either from pain or depression she didn't know, "Kush! What do I do!"

The knocking on the door stopped Tsukushi from answering. She opened the door and saw the rest of the F4 waiting on the other side.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Doumyouji smiled "Hey! We were wondering if you guys are coming on the Hawaii trip. It's summer break remember?"

Tsukushi smiled "You gotta ask my boss."

Akira laughed, "I already scheduled a paid vacation for the both of us. Well, for you Makino. I don't need to schedule one for me."

Tsukushi frowned "You did. When?"

Akira smiled "It starts this weekend. Ends in two months."

She laughed, "Can we miss that much work?"

"That's the glory for working for schools. They're off right now too."

Thankies good people! Have a wonderful day

Read and Review!


	4. chapter 4

Hello Hello again! My don't these chapters just pop out?

I don't own Hana Yori Dango orits characters

Have fun

Enjoy

Chapter 4

That weekend had Tsukushi was running around the house throwing her minimal clothing into her bag.

"Susumu! Have you finished packing?" she asked barely hearing his reply as she was already in her room throwing clothes around once more.

"That's the last time I trust Doumyouji to getting me home in time!" she growled.

She'd spent the night in his apartment since he moved out of his mother's house and was living alone. He'd asked her to move in with him but she refused blushing and sputtering things about it being inappropriate.

Susumu came into her room "Hey sis. Doumyouji's here to pick us up."

She nodded and made a check list:

"Bathing suit check

Sun block check

How many shorts do I have…. 1,2,3,4,5…

Shirts… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7… okay…

Um…. Lotion… lotion, ah hah! Got it.

Ah… make up I'm never gonna use…

Jeans check

Three summer dresses check

Sandals check

Sneakers check

Underwear… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12… I hope he has a washing machine…

Bras… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…

Hair ties…

Ah… I think I got it all."

She closed her bag and struggled for a few minutes to close it. She picked it up and cursed lightly 'Who knew clothes weighed so much.'

She turned and barely stopped the scream that erupted from her mouth. Doumyouji was leaning against her doorframe, arms crossed, smirk tugging at his lips.

"Doumyouji! Are you trying to kill me!?" she half yelled half gasped as she hit him across the chest.

He laughed and grabbed her hand "Need help?"

He took her bag and despite it's weight he carried it with such ease she half wondered if it was as heavy as she thought it was.

Susumu popped up behind her boyfriend "Come on! The other guys are getting impatient."

Tsukushi crammed herself in between her brother and Doumyouji in back seat with Rui. Soujirou was up front with Akira totally oblivious to the occupants of the backseats discomfort.

Rui accidentally shoved his elbow into Susumu as he tried to adjust his seating so to give the others more room and to make himself more comfortable. Susumu gasped and hit Rui in the ribs back thinking he did it on purpose. Rui, feeling unlike himself that day, shoved him back. Susumu shoved him and soon they were shoving each other mercilessly. Tsukushi, tired of getting an elbow in the back, shoved the Susumu hard causing him to crash into Rui. Doumyouji was pushed into the side of the car being Tsukushi's leverage, he grunted and tired of being jostled all over the place grabbed Makino by the waist and hauled her onto his lap giving Rui and Susumu room.

All but one of the occupants of the backseat sighed. Makino's face flamed at being seated on Doumyouji's lap like a child.

Susumu glanced around and spotted Doumyouji's Cruise Ship "Hey wow! I forgot how big it was!" He leaned over and laughed out loud "Hey look! He renamed it!"

They all looked over and started laughing. In big bold letters it read "Tsukushi."

Tsukushi blushed a deep red and elbowed him in the ribs "You named you're ship after me and you didn't tell me."

Soujirou suddenly burst out laughing "I guess we'll all be riding Tsukushi for the next month eh."

Five people looked at him oddly.

"Well unless you have- OH!" Rui said, his face going red. At his reaction a light bulb went off in Akira's head and he suddenly starting laughing with Soujirou.

Realization dawned on Doumyouji and he promptly banged Akira and Soujirou's heads together almost causing them to crash seeing as to how Soujirou was the driver.

Tsukushi boarded the ship and withheld a groan at the sight of Asai and her crew. She gave Doumyouji a pointed glance and he withered under her glare and laughed uneasily "Hey now. Come on! What do you say about a tripe?"

Tsukushi paused her glaring… tripe?

Soujirou shook his head "The word's truce idiot."

Doumyouji punched him in the head "Shut up!"

Tsukushi shook her head and walked off to her room ignoring Doumyouji's ranting.

The room was huge! At least the size of her apartment and that was just the bedroom. A living room complete with a couch and TV was in the next room and then a large bathroom with a ten person Jacuzzi. Tsukushi was just putting her clothes into the dresser when she heard the door open and close in the next room. She poked her head out of the bedroom and saw Doumyouji come in carrying his bags muttering something about stupid inept servants. She sweat dropped at the sight of his one carryon bag.

"Um, two things. One: where's all your luggage and two: what are you doing in my room?" she said holding up her hand showing two fingers.

Doumyouji put his bag on the bed "Why carry clothes when you can just buy it when you get there, saves room and time. As for the other thing, we're sharing rooms. There's only fifteen rooms and they're all occupied."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, 'only?' she thought then said "Share a room with Rui or Susumu."

He rolled his eyes "Rui hogs the blankets and Susumu snores."

"Deal with it!"

"Why don't you?"

"Share a room with Rui?"

"NO! With Susumu!"

"Fine!"

"Huh?"

Before he knew it Tsukushi was out the door and in Susumu's room.

"Sharing a room with you. I get the bed."

"What?"

Why did he have to bring them? She asked herself for the tenth time that day. Asai and her crew were constantly vying for Doumyouji's attention, clinging to him, asking him to help them with little things and such. She frowned as Asai feigned a fall and had Doumyouji catch her, or at least it would have worked if Doumyouji were any other guy and had a little bit of chivalry in him. Rolling her eyes she sat back on the beach chair and let the sun warm her skin.

Rui sat on the other chair next to her and watched Susumu do a cannonball off the diving board and into the pool splashing Soujirou and Akira.

"Funny how Soujirou and Akira are years older then Susumu and yet their maturity level is almost exactly the same," he said watching the younger boy fit in with ease with his best friends.

Tsukushi watched too, a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips "Susumu has had a hard life, he had to mature so fast to survive. Living on his own so much because I was… am, always working. He cooks dinner for us most of the time now that he knows how."

Rui nodded "And Akira and Soujirou didn't have to grow up at all."

The red head turned his green eyes to her "That why you brought him this time?"

Tsukushi nodded "Yeah, he needs a break as much as I do. Plus I can finally bring him out in public without humiliating myself."

Rui chuckled remembering the hyperactive boy.

"How's rooming with Doumyouji? He need any pointers? Do you?" he asked laughing at the furious blush that arose in her cheeks.

Tsukushi huffed and crossed her arms hiding her red face.

Rui smiled "Seriously though. Akira and Soujirou will be glad to help if either of you need any help."

Tsukushi turned a deeper red and glared at him "I am perfectly capable of handling Doumyouji."

Rui burst out laughing and Tsukushi, who just realized what she insinuated, turned her back to the laughing boy and ignoring his half-assed apologies.

Tsukushi looked out at the endless sea. She leaned over the edge and stared transfixed at bubbling white foam that the boat conjured; from a deep navy blue to a limy green to a snowy white. The salty water sprayed every so often on her face and she smiled, it felt very open out here. Nothing pressing down on her for miles and miles around. She looked out and screamed in delight as she saw the sleek gray backs of dolphins leaping out of the waters.

She turned and spotted Doumyouji "Doumyouji! Come here!"

He sauntered over "What's up?"

She pointed down and at the dolphins "Look! Dolphins!"

Doumyouji looked down and shrugged "I've seen them countless times on my cruises."

Tsukushi frowned at him "Well I haven't!" She snarled and crossed her arms walking away and to her room.

She lay on her bed and stared up at the creamy white ceiling. Tsukushi sighed angrily and turned over onto her stomach. Everything was getting on her last nerve already. The sheets felt tight and oppressive under her, jerking themselves around her, clinging to her like angry hands, the white ceiling was too bright, the noises were too loud, and everything smelt like _him_! She growled at hit the pillow imagining his wormy headed face. First he flirts with every girl aboard, then he totally ignores her the whole day and the only time he does speak to her was to undermine her joyful discovery! What a jerk! She hit the pillow but that wasn't enough any more, she hurled it across the room momentarily satisfied at the loud thump it made.

"What the hell is his problem? He knows how mean those girls are to me and he still invites them and he even spends more time with them then me. He knows how evil they are and yet he doesn't care. He doesn't care that they're horrid to me, he doesn't care that they call me bad names and put me down. Isn't he supposed to protect me from that, not that I need it but it'd be nice to see him care. He allows it and doesn't do anything about it!" Talking comforted her. It filled the emptiness in her that seemed rather unfixable. Closing her eyes she sighed, all that ranting really makes you tired.

At the doorway, out of the line of her sight and red headed boy with piercing green eyes filled with love and despair watched her. Love for her and despair at the fact that he could do nothing to help her. Rui had seen her get mad at Doumyouji and had followed her to see if she needed comforting. It was all he could do. Comfort. He couldn't allow himself to love her, it'd never be returned. He couldn't be anything more then a friend. He cursed his stupidity, he loved Shizuka still, he always would but now his heart longed for Tsukushi. The field had been reversed without his realizing it, the roles switched and the irony revealed but he was still in the middle.

When Tsukushi had loved and longed for him, he too loved her back but he longed for what he could not have, Shizuka. But now, now that he finally had Shizuka pining for his love he now longed for Tsukushi but she was now the one he could not have, the irony of his situation, the cruel semblance of the turn of events, disturbed him. Why him? Had no control of his feelings? Guess not because if he did he'd be with Shizuka, the perfect woman in all aspects but he didn't love her like he used to. The years she had taken to finally realize that he was the one, he had fallen out of love with her but he too had taken too long to figure out Tsukushi was the one he was meant to love. The girl, no, woman he was destined for. The only question is, would she figure that out in time before he fell out of love with her?

Uh Oh!

What's going on? Where will it lead?

Rui's in love? Oh my!

Dum Dum Dum!

Heh heh.

Read and Review!!!


	5. chapter 5

I'm back!

I don't own Hana Yori Dango orits characters

Chapter 5

Rui stared blankly at his half empty glass of whiskey, what would he do? His mind still raced about the current situation even now, hours later, as he sat at the bar, his mind reeled with conflicting emotions. Love one but not the other, it wasn't that simple. Both were perfect. He downed the rest of the glass and restarted his train of thoughts but before he could get it underway the ear piercing giggles gouged a hole into his brain. He flinched and turned to see Doumyouji still talking to the bitches known as Asai and co. You'd think he'd learn. Rui walked, okay stumbled noting the half-empty bottle of whiskey in his left hand, to him and plopped down on the chair facing Doumyouji.

"Where's Tsukushi?" Rui asked seeing if he even knew since he was positive she either was still crying or sleeping from exhaustion due to crying.

Doumyouji thought for a moment "I think she's in our room, she got mad at me. Why?"

Rui glowered, 'idiot.'

Now maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was is built up annoyance at this other boy but he blurted out what he had wanted to say instead his usual 'nothing' then berating himself for not saying what he wanted to say. What did he said you ask? Simple "I wanna fuck her."

The room, now full with the F4 and the girls they had invited, froze. Doumyouji's face contorted with anger and his fist connected with Rui's jaw.

Rui's last coherent thought right before he blacked out was 'I could have sworn his punches hurt more.'

Rui woke the next day, his head pounding and jaw aching. A large purple and blue bruise covering the majority of his left cheek. Rui groaned and he rolled over from his place by his bed and felt a rush of vomit rise in his mouth. He gagged and it fell out of his mouth and into his conveniently placed garbage can.

"Rough night?" a soft voice asked.

Rui turned to look at the speaker but closed his eyes quickly waiting for the world to stop spinning like an over enthusiastic ballerina on speed. When he opened them again he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Tsukushi?" he asked.

She nodded and put the cool cloth on his head again "Are you okay?"

Rui turned over again and puked into the garbage mid nod.

Tsukushi frowned gave him some tea "Here. My mom's remedy."

He took the cup from her and sipped it slowly. "What happened?" he asked.

Tsukushi shook her head " What do you remember last?"

Rui thought "A big thing coming at my head and a lot of pain."

She giggled and Rui couldn't help but smile at the girlish yet not so girly way she could do that.

"That must have been his fist," she stated.

Rui nodded and thought a bit about what could possibly have made Tsukasa punch him. He froze, remembering. Shit! He looked at Tsukushi, did she know?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tsukushi smiled "Treating you and everyone else on this ship. Susumu included. I have to have a talk with Soujirou and Akira. They let him drink."

Rui chuckled, sounded like them. He recalled that their playboy ways and casual drinking started at around Susumu's age. 15.

Tsukushi smiled down at him and picked up her stuff "I have to go. More people need my sober help."

Rui smiled back at her, the searing throb in the back of his head was a small price to pay to just look at her kind beautiful face.

As she left the room Tsukushi stopped and looked down at the boy. Doumyouji told her what Rui had said the night before as she bandaged his fist. It couldn't be true. Rui loved Shizuka. Didn't he? She shook her head and went to go find Soujirou and Akira. She had to treat their hangovers and inflict physical pain on them for letting her brother drink.

Tsukushi found the two with her brother sprawled on Akira's bed. She dragged Susumu onto the couch and woke him up.

"Su-chan? Come on. Wake up," she poked him continually in the chest until he woke up. He groaned at the brightness of the light "Ugh… too bright… five more minutes."

Tsukushi hauled him into a sitting position and gave him the hot tea.

"I feel like shit," Susumu grumbled sipping the drink.

She frowned, "Don't swear. Well that's what happens when you get drunk. I can't believe you. You're only fifteen. I knew I shouldn't have brought you along. If mom finds out-"

"She'll be thrilled we're hanging out with rich people. This is mom. She won't care that I got drunk. She'll just be happy I got drunk with Soujirou and Akira," he said taking the last drag of the tea.

Tsukushi shook her head, he was right.

She let him lie down before going over to Akira and Soujirou's sleeping figures.

"Hey! Wake up," she pulled the blankets out from beneath them sending them tumbling onto the ground. She grabbed the trashcan and gave it Akira who immediately began upchucking into the bin. Soujirou didn't seem to be in any threat of throwing up. He was used to drinking large amounts. Soujirou groaned and hauled himself up onto the bed with Tsukushi's help.

Soujirou smiled "Thanks."

She smiled back and turned her attention to Akira who had stopped throwing up long enough to curse all liquors to hell and back. Not to mention Soujirou who had insisted on having a shot duel.

"Kushi…" he said struggling to sit up.

Soujirou looked up from his place on the bed 'Kushi…?' he thought, half-interested.

Tsukushi turned to him giving him a cup of tea "Yeah?"

Akira sipped at the hot liquid "If I don't live… kill Soujirou for me."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. Akira was being over dramatic, not like his usual self but then again, everyone's been acting differently since stepping on the ship:

Doumyouji and his sudden ok-ness with being with Asai and co

Rui's rather odd outburst

Akira's over dramatics

Soujirou was being nice and her little brother was drunk.

Tsukushi shook her head and threw the Styrofoam cups into the garbage.

"I'll see you guys later," she said walking out of the room ignoring Akira and Soujirou's protests of not wanting to be alone in 'their time of need.'

Apparently everyone had drunk until they couldn't stand anymore, most of them hadn't even touched a drink before this night and so they all had bigger hangovers then any of them had had before. Soujirou, who probably drank more then anyone on the ship combined, was also suffering.

Tsukushi opened another door and spotted Asai and co sprawled around the bedroom. Asai, to Tsukushi's amusement, had vomit on the front of her dress and the other two seemed like had simply passed out where they stood. Kiko was draped over the toilet, still in her dinner finery. Tsukushi was about to walk in and help them but stopped. An evil smile formed on her face and she picked up a (dirty) bucket from the janitors closet a few feet away. Filling it with water she poured it all over Asai.

Whoever was left asleep on the ship woke at once at the sound of a _very_ loud scream coming suspiciously from the room assigned to Asai and her friends.

Heh heh. Oh how I hate them. I had people in my school like that. She was just as bitchy and all because I was dating the guy she liked.

Any who. Read and Review!!!


	6. chapter 6

Okay. I'll start off with

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE!

Now that that is over:

I don't own Hana Yori Dango orits characters

Chapter 6

Tsukushi skipped into her room. She checked on Doumyouji who was watching TV in the living room (who unsurprisingly enough seemed to migrate to her and Susumu's room more often the normal) before going to her room. She felt like a long hot bubble bath. Peeling off her top and jeans and slipping on her robe she made her way to the bathroom.

Doumyouji watched Tsukushi skip into the room and had no doubt her good mood was due to the scream he heard just a few minutes ago. His plan hadn't worked. He was trying to get her jealous but she just ended up spending more time with Rui. He had watched them talk earlier. His plan was working. He could see it but then Rui had to come along and ruin it by distracting her. Laughing together and smiling a lot. Doumyouji's fist clenched when he remembered what Rui had said the night before. How could he be so blind? He knew Rui and Tsukushi had a history but he didn't think for a second that Rui could be in love with Tsukushi. Maybe it was just lust. He hoped it was. Tsukushi wasn't at all fazed when he told her what Rui had, no, in fact, she just waved it off and rolled her eyes as if that wasn't anything new. Doumyouji stopped. What if it wasn't anything new? What if Rui had already told her he wanted her? Doumyouji felt his heart skip a beat at the next thought, what if they had already fucked?

He saw her make her way to the bathroom in her bathrobe humming to herself. The thought was now a fact in his mind. Rui and Tsukushi were cheating on him together. That's why she was so happy. She did take a long time out there when she was making her rounds around the ship.

Doumyouji was seeing red. He strode over to Tsukushi and grabbed her arm pining her against the wall.

"What the fuck is between you and Rui?" he demanded.

Tsukushi fought against his grasp "What's wrong with you? There's nothing between me and Rui." She was calm. She was used to his outburst by now.

Doumyouji glared at her "Liar! Why did he say what he did yesterday? Hm?"

She rolled her eyes "He was drunk. People say things they don't mean when they're drunk. Soujirou pledged his love for me once when he was drunk months ago. Remember? I don't think he meant it."

Doumyouji relaxed his grip on her arms and leaned his body into her, enjoying the feel of her body flushed against his. Tsukushi blushed but wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his shoulder.

"I love you Doumyouji. Please trust me," Tsukushi said kissing him softly on the cheek.

Doumyouji nodded and pressed his mouth against hers. He raised one hand and brushed the soft skin on her neck. Tsukushi shivered when he licked her bottom lip and sucked on softly. Tsukushi groaned and parted her mouth letting him in. Doumyouji remembered something that Soujirou had told him a while ago when he told him about his problems of getting Tsukushi to be more intimate. Soujirou had told him to distract her with kisses and words. Well he did just that. He kissed her senseless while carefully undoing the tie on the robe. He was careful not to touch bare skin since she'd feel it and then know he was undressing her. Doumyouji cupped her face and slowly trailing it down her neck and pushed the shoulders of the robe down and watched in fascination as it pooled at her feet but it didn't stay on the robe.

His eyes traveled up her slim legs and to her curvy hips, he blushed at the sight of the triangle brown thatch of hair. Looking farther up at her hourglass waist and then at her surprisingly generous breasts and he colored once more when he saw the rosy tipped nipples that were hard from the cold.

Tsukushi's eyes shot opened "Doumyouji!"

She began to cover herself but Doumyouji caught her hands and kissed her lips once more "Please Tsukushi…" He was at a loss for words… how could he convince her? Should he try to? Was he being a good boyfriend by making her do something that she obviously didn't want to do? The answer was no. Doumyouji let her hands go and wordlessly stalked out of the room.

Tsukushi sunk to the floor and wrapped herself in the robe again unable to move.

Half an hour later Akira found her sitting on the ground in the exact same place sleeping. Her face was sticky and puffy, it was easy to tell that she had once again cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep.

Akira shook his head and lifted her up not even looking twice when her bathrobe slipped open. He lay her on her bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her before grabbing the ice bucket and filling it with cool water. With a soft face cloth he wiped her face free of the salty stickiness crying often left behind.

Tsukushi woke during his ministration and she frowned at him.

"Akira. What are you doing here?"

She started to sit up but suddenly stopped, her face going pale. She looked down and gasped.

"Pervert!!!!!!" She grabbed her pillow and sent him flying across the room.

Akira rubbed his face "Kushi! You know I'm not into young girls like you! Maybe your mom but not you!"

Tsukushi threw her pillow at him and quickly tied her robe shut mumbling 'pervert' to herself as she did.

Akira picked himself off the floor and fixed his immaculate hair "Look, we're almost to the island. Are you coming down for lunch or not? Half the ship- well the half that can move- is down there already."

Tsukushi sat up and hit him with a pillow again.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked fixing his hair again.

She rolled her eyes "For getting my brother drunk."

Soujirou, Rui and Susumu joined Akira and Tsukushi as they walked down the hallway, it felt a little strange being trailed by four men. Looking behind her she frowned as Susumu was dressed in Soujirou's clothes.

"Susumu… why are you wearing Nishikado-san's clothes?"

He shrugged "Mine were covered in vomit and my bag's in my room."

Entering the upper deck where breakfast was being served. Tsukushi spotted Doumyouji sitting with Asai and co. She rolled her eyes as she and her companions we led to a table for five and handed a menu.

After perusing through the menu she picked a hash browns and an omelet.

The waiter came to their side "Good morning. What shall you ladies and gentlemen be having today?"

Soujirou smiled at him "I'll have the strawberry pancakes, extra whipping cream and extra syrup with scrambled eggs."

Akira gave him the menu "I'll have French Toast special with extra syrup and some coffee please."

Rui looked at the menu again "I'll get the croissant and a mushroom omelet."

Susumu gave him the menu "I'll have what Nishikado-san's having."

Tsukushi blushed as all eyes were suddenly on her, "Um… hash browns and an omelet."

The waiter jotted it down "What kind of omelet ma'am?"

Tsukushi looked at the menu "The mushroom and three cheese please."

Soujirou drank his tea and turned his head a bit to the left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Doumyouji laugh at something Asai was saying.

'What an idiot' he thought to himself.

Akira saw where his friends gaze was and nodded "I know" he mouthed when Soujirou looked over at him.

Akira gave a slight snarl and looked over at Tsukushi again, 'Wonder why she was crying… what did Doumyouji do to her this time?'

Rui looked beyond the horizon and saw the tips of a few islands.

"Makino… look. Hawaii," he said pointing.

Tsukushi looked up and smiled, she hurried to the front of the boat and watched to little island get bigger. The three men smiled to themselves as they watched her, her white dress whipping around her in the wind.

Doumyouji looked up at her from his place at the ditz table. These girls were pissing him off big time. Always giggling and batted their lashes at him. He sighed and watched Tsukushi stand at the front of the deck, her hair and dress flowing around her. An angel.

That's what she reminded him of.

Ignoring the Ditz Crew he stood and leaned against the railing around her pinning her against it.

"Hey," he said gently remembering the hell he put her through.

"What?" she said slightly on edge.

"I didn't mean it and… I'm sorry… about what I did…" He said leaning his head on her shoulder.

Tsukushi turned around to face him "And why should I forgive you?"

Doumyouji blinked "Well why not? I said I'm sorry? What else do you want from me?"

She scowled and pushed past him harshly and growled, "Forgiveness doesn't come just because you ask for it Doumyouji."

Truth was, she didn't know what it was that she wanted from him. Maybe, like a good bottle of wine, she just needed to breathe.

Ooooooo!

Please don't kill me!

I'll make him good in the end! They'll make up and Doumyouji being all…. You know…. Will be explained! I swear! Please no flames!


	7. chapter 7

Hello people! Thank you for being so patient. I just want you all to know that my new years resolution is to put out a chapter every month. Please remind me when I have not put one out for a month and I guarantee that a chapter will be issued. I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the characters and make no money out of doing this. Thank you very much!

Winterslegend

Akira knocked on the door of Tsukushi's room "Kush? You in here?"

Tsukushi opened the door and raised an eyebrow questioningly "Kira? What do you want?"

He chuckled, "Nice to know I'm welcomed. No, no, nothing really but we're a few hours away from the harbor and…"

Tsukushi sighed and pushed the door open wider "You want to know what happened with Doumyouji and I right?"

Akira put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously "No! I didn't say that! And I don't it's all your own business!"

Tsukushi shook her head "It's nothing Kira. We're just hitting a bump again. Nothing all that new, you know that."

She shook her head "I'm not really all that mad, I'm _confused_! He's always telling me he'll wait for me! He'll be patient and yet all of the sudden he's trying to force me into things!"

The red headed boy nodded and leaned against the doorframe "And you're worried one day he might go insane and go all the way?"

Tsukushi shrugged "I don't know. Maybe I am or maybe I'm just worried that he's a liar! I have no idea! I don't know what the hell I'm feeling!"

Akira studied her "Perhaps you do want it but you're just not letting yourself realize it."

Tsukushi's cheeks flamed and she gave him a hard shove "What the- it's always _sex_ with you guys. You pervert!"

Akira fought against her trying to shut the door on him laughing a little at her childishness "Oh! Come on Kushi! Give me a break!"

She snarled at him and successfully pushed him out completely, what an ass!

Her memory flashed back to a point in time when he had first promised her he'd wait. They were both so young… and foolish. What would she do… she just couldn't bring herself to try…

She could hear Akira on the other side of the door, pounding away, begging her to let him in so they could talk.

She did want to talk, she wanted advice because for once she was lost as for what to do about Doumyouji, for the first time, she wanted to ask for help.

Tsukushi was suddenly aware of the hard brass door knob that pressed against the small of her back and with a slow shaky hand she pressed the small button that released the lock. She walked away from the door, one foot before the other, willing herself to not look back. To not run and lock the door before Akira would realize it was open.

_click_

Too late. He was in.

She turned to face him and was surprised to see the warm and open face of a long time friend, she had nearly forgotten. Now that she thought about it… he had been her friend for nearly three years now… how time flew.

He shut the door behind him and locked it before opening his arms to her.

With a slow step and a sniffle of her runny nose, that she had not even realized, she was running to him… letting him embrace her.

Akira had seen her distrustful and wary yet vulnerable face and saw, for the first time, who this girl really was. She was strong, she was fierce and vibrant… but she was still human, a human with problems that couldn't be fixed with band-aids.

Over the years he had watched with nothing but aloof detachment as Doumyouji and this girl jump through hoops but without realizing it, he'd become fond of her. He did not desire her or long or even want her. He just loved her as if she was small rabbit caught in a trap, struggling to survive and all the while denying help.

Akira felt her begin to shake and new that she was crying. Looking down at her he wasn't surprised to see a dry face. She cried without tears. It fit her.

"Kush… don't worry about anything right now… just… its okay…" he said patting her head.

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried for a long while and didn't realize that Akira had sat them down on couch until after she'd began to calm down. She wiped her face with a sleeve though it was unnecessary and looked up at his calm face. The small corner of his mouth quirked up and Tsukushi couldn't help but give a small grin as well.

"Feel a little better?" he asked tapping her nose lightly with his slim index finger.

She batted it away laughed; looking up at her surrogate brother she felt the urge to ruffled his long hair. And she did.

"You're nuts," she said settling into the couch away from him, looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

He shrugged "I know."

Tsukushi tilted her head to one side and wondered briefly if he remembered that his cousin was waiting on the Hawaiian shore.

"So… about Koneko…" she started watching with sadistic cruelty as his face slowly turned into one of shock and horror.

"God dammit Kush! Do you have to mention her? I was having such a nice time here too! I'm too pretty to die!" He cried out and buried his face into a pillow.

Tsukushi couldn't help herself. She was clutching her gut laughing, tears of mirth this time was falling down her face.

"I'm serious! Kush! Do you have any idea what she's done to me?" Akira asked her, his face red with part-rage and part-freight.

Tsukushi smiled knowing she was in for some funny stories. "No. What?" she asked innocently, mischief glinting in her eyes.

Rui knocked paced outside Tsukushi's door. He'd seen Akira enter earlier and he hadn't left yet. They'd been in there for over three hours!

He stopped dead in his tracks, was that laughter? WAS THAT LAUGHTER??!!!!

Rui leaned against the door and listened and heard it again. They were laughing! Oh that Akira! If he'd done anything to her, anything at all he would… he would… do something very bad!

Got her drunk, knocked her up… Rui was seeing red.

He knocked on the door (pounded actually) and called out Tsukushi's name.

"Makino! Makino I know you're in there!" he broke down the door and blinked in surprise at the sight of Tsukushi and Akira innocently sitting on a couch with a respectable distance between them.

Akira's lips curved into a smile "We would have let you in had you asked nicely. Join us. We're _talking_ Rui and it'd be nice to spend time with other friends in privacy before we're all on the beach in public."

Rui awkwardly propped the door back onto its frame as best he could before sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs that were scattered around the glass center table.

Tsukushi felt a laugh bubble up from inside her and spill from her mouth as she watched Rui's uncomfortable gaze drift back and forth between her and Akira.

Akira stood and pulled out a few drinks from the mini bar and started talking about his cousin again.

"Anyways, the last time we were on Hawaii together, as I told Kush-chan, She drugged my drink, sent me out in a _surfboard_ out into the _ocean_, and then to make it _worse_ she hired some professional divers to impersonate sharks."

Rui felt the corners of his lips rise "I take it you were talking about Koneko then."

Akira toasted him with his flute glass of champagne "The one and only."

Rui laughed softly "He was crying when he got back to shore."

Tsukushi smiled again and felt at ease around these people, it'd been so long since she just kicked back with friends.

Akira let himself fall into his seat again and started talking once more "I'm meeting her once we get onto Hawaii. She's still a hell raiser from what her parents have told me. Playing pranks that seem to never get old with her… you know kiddy stuff."

Tsukushi laughed out loud, Rui felt his heart stir "Yeah and you're _sooo_ grown up right?"

The brunette boy puffed up his chest "Of course."

Rui threw a pillow at him successfully deflating the boy's chest and ego.

Akira laughed out loud "Hey shut up! I'll have you know that I-"

He was cut off by the speakers "Hello everyone. This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at the port of Molokai in a manner of minutes. Thank you."

Tsukushi face lit up and ran to the window and was greeted with an amazing sight… "Hawaii."

Thank you thank you thank you! Please read and review! If you like this! Pass it on to a friend. Tell your friends about me!

j/k.

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys. I'm really sorry but this fic isn't even close to being done. I just stopped for, well, a lot of reasons. The main ones being writers block and that I'm a full time college student with two jobs. There's more and I'm working on it but it's slow going. I know what you're thinking, it's probably along the lines of "No shit Sherlock" but eh, what can you do? It had to be said.


End file.
